Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by chashkieh
Summary: Based on Lucifer S3E18
1. Should I Stay

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I realized that you have room for other types of relationships… Even if it includes him. Just, be careful,"

Chloe nods and tries to make him stay, but he tells her a Bachelorette party is happening at Lux and she lets him walk away.

In reality, there's no party. He closed the club for the night and if she catches him on his ruse, well, nothing will really change.

Pierce is Lucifer's friend, in a way. They share a bond, know what it's like to live forever and all that. Similar yet completely different.

Pierce is immortal but human. With him, the Detective would relatively be safer because she wouldn't be a target. They could actually build a life together. She'll leave eventually and Cain will remain cursed but still, better than being with the Devil. Her safety is all that matters.

So Lucifer takes a step back and allows for things to unfold in front of his eyes.

His chest tightens each time the smile that was supposed to be his, is instead given to another. Lucifer admits to himself that he does love Chloe, for all she is and that he understands that loving could also mean letting go. So he lets go.

He makes himself scarce and only comes when needed but his extreme glee is gone. Most of the time he looked sick, weary, but kept up appearances as he still looks as slick as ever, dressed to the nines. But his eyes seemed empty.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks him one time before they enter the interrogation room.

"I'm fine, Detective. A little sniffle won't kill me. Shall we get this over with?"

"Right,"

Lucifer proceeds to lean on the table and lazily asks the man in question his greatest desire.

Of course, it's something mundane that clearly proves he's not the murderer.

The consultant grumbles. He really wanted to close the case as soon as possible because he's feeling under the weather. Maybe it's because he's around the Detective that he's catching all sorts of human viruses and it irks him greatly.

"I'm so sorry, Detective. I don't feel good today. Do you mind me taking the rest of the day off?" He tells his partner on the way out of the interrogation room.

"Not at all. I think we can manage. Get well soon."

Lucifer hums in response, and damn, is the ground uneven? Ah, but he pulls himself together. Fake it til you make it, he supposes.

* * *

Three days later and he isn't any better. For sure Chloe isn't around?

His phone rings and he picks up.

"Lucifer,"

"Detective," His voice sounds different, a little hoarse, stuffy even, that she refrains from scolding him for missing work without any sort of notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you in the precinct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Ah, I thought you were in the area. I don't think I could come in today, and no, I'm not trying to avoid you. I'm just sick,"

"Why do you think I'd think that? Nevermind. Drink lots of fluid, and by fluid, I mean water, not whiskey. Got it?"

"Yes, _Mother_ ," He teases.

"I'll drop by later to see how you're doing,"

"No need, Detective. I'm very much capable of taking care of myself,"

"No arguments. I'll drop by later,"

"If you insist,"

* * *

She does keep her word and visits him in the penthouse.

"Lucifer?"

"In here, Detective." He answers weakly. She finds him curled up in his bed, hair unkempt and she notes that this is only the second time she saw him, well, underdressed.

Lucifer sits up and pinches the bridge of his nose; his riot of a headache only worsened his nausea.

"Make yourself a drink, feel at home, or whatever. I mean, I'd pour you one if my vision wasn't spinning," He says, head down and eyes closed.

A cool hand on his forehead made him look up and open one eye. His vision is blurry that he could barely make out the reaction on her face, although he knows she's wearing that worried frown.

"You're burning up,"

"I'm always burning up, Detective, it's nothing out of the ordinary." With his obvious teasing falling short, he proceeds to lay back down and does a long-suffering sigh.

"Right. Have you taken any medications?" Chloe asks while pulling the sheets up to his shoulders.

"I don't need those. They'll never work on me anyway. Supernatural metabolism and such,"

fights the urge to roll her eyes.

"Seriously, Lucifer. You're not gonna get better if you keep this up,"

"Maybe it's better that way," He blurts out.

"Lucifer,"

"Just get Maze, please. I mean, I did tell you, you make me vulnerable right? I mean that in the literal sense. You being here, and _please don't take offense_ , only makes it worse,"

"Fine. You don't want me around,"

Lucifer scoffs, "Of course I want you _here_. I want to see you, I want...I want you, but I can't have you," His voice peters out, "I'm hallucinating, am I? You're not really here,"

He sighs in exasperation. Yet she feels real. Sounds real.

"But I am,"

"Oh, good one. Bugger off, I need sleep, or maybe drugs,"

* * *

Two more days pass and he's still feeling like shit; the meds weren't helping and he's at a loss on why he's afflicted with such nuisance, even when his partner isn't in range. Or is she?

For some reason, however, he suddenly feels a sense of dread, like something's wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Yet, his first thought is that of Chloe.

"Something is definitely off," He tells himself when his call got redirected to voicemail. Lucifer knew she was on a stakeout and perhaps things didn't go as planned.

So off he goes, somehow sensing his partner's in danger, even though he could barely keep himself upright. Flying has been tricky, too. But screw them all.

Frantic, he finds himself in front of a burning building. He wastes no time and runs into the flames, adrenaline pumping into his veins while he focused on locating the Detective. And he finds her - them, in a secluded room. Cain's passed out, or dead, probably from smoke inhalation, but _fuck_ , Cain was supposed to keep her safe.

"Useless prick," The devil mutters under his breath as he checks the Detective.

Their Lieutenant is immortal so the Devil leaves him to burn (and that he'll probably wake up still burning, coz he deserved it) and drags his unconscious partner away from the chaos. This proved to be challenging as they had to exit the same way. Well, former Lord of Hell was somewhat prepared. Sort of.

The minute he entered the burning inferno, he had suffered severe burns on his arms, legs, _everywhere_ , so bad, that he couldn't feel any pain anymore. He was saving the use of his wings for this; to shield her from the flames just long enough to get in the clear.

* * *

Lucifer doesn't know how he got her to the entrance of the nearest medical center's emergency room. He smiles at himself for the feat despite his weakened state. Cain would probably get the credit for the save but the club owner simply doesn't care anymore.

As he hands his partner over to the staff on duty who wheels her away, he collapses and finds himself back home.

To Hell.

And maybe going 'home' isn't too bad. There's nothing left for him anyway. It was only a matter of time before she decides to kick him out of her life, and that maybe she'd appreciate him opting out instead, to make things less complicated.

Or, he could just go back to his body and leave town, start anew, maybe return when the Detective is finally in the Silver City.

* * *

Chloe wakes up a few hours later to find Dan, Trixie, and Marcus by her side. She doesn't remember how she got out but deduced that it must have been their Lieutenant who pulled her to safety. But then she remembers seeing him pass out before her.

Now that she's fully awake, she notices the tear stains on her daughter's face. She must've been so worried for her.

"I'm okay, baby," Chloe reassures while her spawn just nods and immediately gives her a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mommy. But,"

"What's wrong, monkey?"

Before Trixie could tell her, Marcus interrupts the conversation and says "It's Lucifer. He didn't make it."

It's probably because her mind is still a little foggy that she misinterprets his statement about Lucifer not being there.

"Yeah, he's out sick. I called him earlier before the botched stakeout and,"

"No, Chloe. He's gone. He pulled you out, brought you here,"

"That can't be. You got me out of there, didn't you?"

"No. I just can't believe he'd sacrifice his life like that,"

Something about the way the Lieutenant said it made her blood boil. His voice lacks sympathy; it was more of genuine coldness, perhaps at the fact that Lucifer was the one who saved her and not him, or maybe Lucifer left him behind to die; which should not be the case.

"But yeah, of course," He continues, "he'll do anything for you. Anyway, I'll come back later,"

Cain leaves the room in a haste and Chloe looks at her ex-husband, expecting him to tell her it was a mistake or a cruel joke.

But Dan shakes his head, while Trixie tightens her embrace.

"The staff on duty at the emergency room saw him collapse as you were being wheeled away. He was burned beyond recognition, Chloe. They couldn't figure out how he got you both in the hospital," He pauses, throat constricting a bit because, despite everything, he was a friend, "They did everything they could. I'm so sorry,"

* * *

In the morgue, someone opens the freezer where the Devil's body is located. Said figure bags the consultant, and carries him over their shoulder, exits the hospital without drawing any attention.

* * *

It's pandemonium when morning came. Caretakers had no idea how Lucifer's body was moved. Ella confirmed that the self-proclaimed Devil didn't miraculously come back to life; that someone else took him. The security cameras were tampered with, and the shoe tread marks they found on the scene weren't of any help.

Chloe is beyond angry that she couldn't even mourn the loss of her partner. She's determined to get to the bottom of this and find whoever's responsible.

Suspiciously though, their Lieutenant suddenly requested to move back to Chicago effective immediately, putting their supposed 'romance' or whatever to a screeching halt; to which Chloe is somewhat grateful.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 **A/N: Look what I did to myself. Now I have 3 WIPs. T_T**

 **Had this in my drafts for a while. Still stuck with the previous two. T_T**


	2. Should I Go

Chloe gathers her present tribe which consists of Dan, Ella, and, Charlotte.

"What have you got, Ella?"

"Well, nothing helpful, unfortunately,"

"We've interrogated the staff assigned during that timeframe and all their alibis checked out. I got nothing, too," Dan quickly informs his ex-wife right after Ella's not-so-good update.

Chloe then turns to Charlotte who merely shrug.

"There's no substantial evidence obviously, so I'm not entirely sure how I could help. But give me a suspect and I'll make sure he stays put until you're all satisfied. Other than that,"

The lawyer pauses. Of course, she wanted to assist, but telling them _'Lucifer is really the Devil so he couldn't really die per se'_ is just going to earn her another mark for the looney bin.

"Don't you think it's strange that the new Lieutenant conveniently asked to be transferred at the same time Lucifer's body went missing? Isn't that worth looking into?"

"So you're insinuating that Pierce took Lucifer. What for?"

"Who knows?"

The stress of the job and the whole fiasco is slowly consuming Chloe. She doesn't know how long she could keep a clear head, or keep cool as it's pretty obvious Charlotte knows something but is holding back.

"You're hiding something. I can tell," Years of expertise and a few girl tribe meetups that she could almost read Charlotte like a book. Well, almost.

"You're absolutely right," The ex-vessel of 'Mom' admits, "Although I doubt it'll help and I'm certain you won't believe me anyway,"

"Just tell us, please. At this point, I may believe just about anything,"

Charlotte briefly considers giving it a go when Amenadiel opens the conference room door, temporarily breaking up the tense exchange.

"I came as soon as I could. What's happened?" He asks as he closed the door.

"Lucifer's gone,"

"As in, he left town, or,"

"He's dead. His body was taken from the morgue. We're trying to figure out who,"

Amenadiel's eyes widen as he digests the information.

"Okay, hold on." The dark angel holds up a finger and formulates a question "Were you there with him, Chloe?" He asks again, struggling with idea that his brother had left the earthly plane.

The blonde detective nods and the black angel could only sigh.

Chloe meanwhile doesn't understand why her partner's brother asked that specific question. What does it have to do with anything?

"I don't get it. Why does it matter, Amenadiel?"

"I believe Lucifer already told you. Think about it." He pauses again, "Where's your Lieutenant? I need to speak with him."

Charlotte answers this time, "Pierce is not in LA anymore,"

"What?"

"Both of you are behaving strangely. What is it that you're not telling us?" Dan interjects.

Another sigh.

"Pierce is the Sinnerman. He orchestrated Lucifer's kidnapping along with the capture of the fall guy. He must be behind this,"

Amenadiel starts pacing, earning questioning looks from Ella, Dan, and, Chloe, but that did not deter him from spilling the rest of the details.

"...He must've set you up as well, Chloe. He knew Lucifer would go despite…" _his vulnerability_ He wants to say but settles with "...some minor setbacks, especially if it concerns you."

"That's absurd,"

"Is it? What did Lucifer tell you about Pierce?"

"He told me to be careful,"

The black angel nods.

"Wouldn't he have died too? The Lieutenant was knocked out before me."

"This is going to sound _crazier_. Marcus is Cain from the bible. The world's first murderer, cursed by God to roam the earth for eternity. Lucifer was helping him get rid of the mark. But after that bomb scare, he backed out of the deal - something he'd normally _never_ do...and...you don't believe a word I said,"

Amenadiel deflates, having spoken one too many words that don't really make much sense, at least to a human.

"Point is, if you want to find Lucifer, Maze would be your best bet, and Pierce should be your main suspect. If I still had my abilities, I would've easily located them,"

"Dude, seriously. Get off the meds. Or the liquor or whatever."

"Actually, I have proof that Pierce is the Sinnerman,"

Charlotte finally decides to interfere because she knew Chloe would need something logical.

"Why didn't you start with that?"

"To keep you safe, of course. Ignorance is bliss, isn't it, Chloe?"

"You're unbelievable. I should arrest you, for obstruction."

"Uh huh. That's not gonna fly in court. Look, I know you're upset, and I'm truly sorry, but now that everyone's on board, we have got to start working if we want to find where your partner is."

"Come to think of it," Dan adds, "Pierce did say something about 'getting rid of the cat'" And this earns him a disapproving look from his ex-wife. "Okay. I once told him that you and Lucifer were a package and that your partner is like...a cat; that he must learn to also deal with the cat if you know,"

"Wait, wait, so Pierce is jealous of Lucifer?"

"Yeah, Chlo. He couldn't compete with the self-proclaimed Devil, honestly. And I can't believe I'm saying this, I'd rather you be with Lucifer. Pierce had something off about him since day one." Dan's mind trails off.

"Oh my God. So we've been working with a mob boss all this time?" Ella comments, mind reeling from the recent revelation. She makes a mental note to always run a background check on any newcomer next time. To keep an eye on Chloe. Lucifer would have appreciated that, she thinks.

"Does Lucifer know? About Pierce?" The blonde detective turns to Amenadiel again, but stops and says "Wait, don't answer that. Of course, he knew."

"He found out after Pierce killed the impostor."

"How could he keep this from me? We're partners!"

"He was trying to protect you."

* * *

"Decker!" Maze screams at the precinct when she doesn't find Chloe at her usual spot. The other officers point her to the conference room. She wastes no time and barges in like she owns the place.

"Where's Lucifer? I couldn't sense him."

Everyone suddenly stops talking.

"He's gone, Maze." Amenadiel says, straight to the point as she wanted.

"That's not possible. He could only…" And she switches her gaze over to Chloe and scoffs as she gives a nod of utter disapproval. "Of course. He'll do anything for you."

The phrase reverberates inside the Detective's mind. It's the same phrase that Pierce used when they were at the hospital.

"What does that even mean, Maze?"

"It's exactly what it means. He would die a thousand deaths for you. And he could come back if he chooses to. Either that or he's trapped in one of those cells."

"God, what a bunch of crazies," Dan mumbles which only earned him a raised brow from Amenadiel.

"You got something to say to me, Douche?" The demon turns to Dan who just raises his hands in defeat. But Maze is particularly pissed today that she stalks over to Dan's direction and...just let her face melt away.

Chloe's ex-husband watches in horror and wants to scream but felt like he'd been paralyzed. And before he could process what was happening, Maze's fist connects and he's out cold.

"What did you do that for?!" The demon's roommate waves off the curious officers and examines Dan's nose. It's bleeding but thankfully, not broken.

"He was getting on my nerves. He's lucky that's the only thing I did."

"Mazikeen!"

* * *

At an underground headquarters in the outskirts of Chicago…

"What are we supposed to with him, boss?"

"We're going to throw him in the middle of the ocean."

"The plan worked so well. How did you know he'd come?"

"He would always be there for his partner."

* * *

"Why would he take Lucifer's body though?" Ella asks and Amenadiel outright tells them,

"Pierce will probably dispose it so Lucifer won't have anything to come back to."

 _But he's wrong in so many levels_. _If anything, I'm more concerned of what Lucifer would do if and when he comes back, to those unfortunate souls._

"It's imperative that we find him, and fast _."_ He adds _._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hell…

"My Lord, we've eliminated the rogue demons. May I present you, their heads." Lucifer's second lieutenant bows, gestures towards the decapitated heads of the traitors.

"And why, pray tell, Paimon, would I have a need to see their bodiless remains? Look at the mess you've made in my throne room!"

"Apologies, my Lord."

"Dismissed."

Paimon bows once more and leaves Hell's King on his musings.

As soon as the demon is out of sight, Azrael appears before her brother.

"What a pleasant surprise," Lucifer says nonchalantly.

"Do you know what's happening topside?" The angel of death looks around and cringes at the gruesome sight as she makes her way to the throne.

"Why should I care? The Silver City isn't my home anymore."

"I'm not referring to the Silver City, you dummy."

"Same rhetorical question."

"That Cain guy is planning to throw your body in the depths of the ocean. I thought you should know."

The elder brother finally looks up and meets his sister's eyes to check if she's lying.

"Why in the bloody hell would he do that?"

"I heard from Ella that Cain planned everything, down to the last detail. He knew you were going to save Chloe. Those people really cared for you, brother. They're working hard to get your body back and they'd probably get in a lot of trouble when Mazikeen finds Pierce, coz sure as heck they're not gonna let her go alone. Soon-ish."

The crease on his forehead cease as he realize what was going on. Maybe Pierce didn't plan to kill Chloe that night, but it was the wrong move to use her, again, just to get to him. Now, he's got a reason to come back. And oh boy, Cain is going to regret they ever crossed paths.

"I believe it's time for some much-needed spanking for our dear Cain."

* * *

"You didn't have to come with, you know. I can take care of Pierce and his minions. Easy peasy."

"He's probably got a few dozens, Maze." With Charlotte's help, the SWAT team mobilizes at a second's notice while Decker preps herself for what she may find.

"I'm a demon. A few dozen is nothing." Maze crosses her arms, already planning an escape route away from the humans.

"Still, backup is a good thing."

"You're right. I'll kick Pierce's ass, and you get Lucifer."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Decker. A little birdie told me he'll be back."

Chloe's mouth forms a thin line. They'll definitely get his body back, although she's quite sure it isn't what her roommate means. But yeah, a leap of faith it is.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have my own ride. You're a wretched driver. Or so I've heard."

Chloe had to roll her eyes at that.

* * *

Lucifer gasps as he wakes up confined in a small space. There's no oxygen in the little contraption but it's not like he needs it anyway, unless the Detective's around to spoil his comeback.

The coffin is cold to touch and he figures it must already be submerged. Props to Cain for getting the job done quickly, he thinks, but nothing can keep the Devil. Not now that he's restored to his glory.

First, the chains around the steel. It would have clunked loudly if it wasn't underwater. Lucifer smirks as he feels the chains slip away. He really wanted to tear the blasted container apart right then and there, but thought it better to repay the same courtesy to the first murderer.

As soon as the chains fall away, the steel contraption that was supposed to keep him in place starts to ascend. It didn't take long before it resurfaced and the Devil opens it with ease as he breathes in the fresh air.

"Lovely,"

He stretches and cranes his neck. It felt like ages since he went 'Home' and he's more than thrilled to mete out the necessary punishment. He calls forth his wings into the earthly plane and floats above the steel container, and then grips it at one end, lifts it up like it's weightless, and flies away back to Los Angeles in record speed.

* * *

Mazikeen gets to the last known location of Cain and his associates, with Chloe and the rest of her so-called friends miles behind. Her swift movements scream bloody murder and she was more than ready to kill them all, but halts at the presence of none other the Lord of Hell.

"Lucifer." She says, and her former master turns his head and replies.

"Maze! You're late." Lucifer holds both of his palms up, gesturing at the state of the place.

"Apparently. Got held up by the humans."

"Ahh! I assume they're going to get here soon?"

"Maybe half an hour or so. You know how Decker drives, right?"

"Exactly. So, I need you to take care of something for me." He pats at the steel container and Maze approaches with haste, smiling deviously with every stride.

"Is this him?"

"Yes. Can you believe he threw me in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? And honestly thought he could keep me there? I mean, seriously?"

"Well, if you consider that one off event where his cohort was able to trap you or something…" Maze teases as she clicks on another lock.

"That wasn't counted! I could've gotten out by myself even if you weren't there."

"Yeah, right. I distinctly remember you whining,"

"Shut it, Mazikeen. Now, can we get a move on?"

The Lilim's General purses her lips and shrugs, "Consider it done. And this…" She looks around "...other mess?"

"Oh, don't worry. They're just passed out. They would be bumbling lunatics when they come to."

"And, how are you going to explain your 'miraculous' return?"

"Tell the truth like always. Not like the Detective would believe me anyway."

"Suit yourself."

"Speaking of suits, did you bring me one?"

"Why would I?"

Lucifer rolls his eyes and groans. He looks filthy in this ridiculous get-up - he's been wearing the burnt suit from the day he walked into a blazing inferno to save his partner.

* * *

The consultant feels a bit woozy all of a sudden, and as if on cue, the blonde Detective barges in with a swarm of SWAT operatives. She halts her step when she sees him and he just waves back.

Chloe runs toward her partner as fast as her legs could take her and envelops him into an embrace.

"Ah, Detective, welcome to the party." This only prompted the Detective to wound her arms tighter. "I'm quite alright, Chloe."

At the sound of her name, she lets go and takes his hand, drags him away from all the commotion.

Outside of the vicinity, Ella and Dan (after recovering from the shock of what he thought was a very vivid hallucination), arrives and sees the partners come out.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?" Dan asks.

"Definitely. Either those doctors were lying or he's really who he says he is."

"It must be the former. It has to be."

"Should we…?"

"Let them have their moment. Let's help out by processing the crime scene, yeah?"

"Definitely."

Ella and Dan watch as Chloe's cruiser speeds away.

* * *

The blonde Detective grips the steering wheel tightly as she drives at her unusual speed, with her blaring sirens on, on their way to Lux.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer decides to break the silence. "I'm sorry I allowed Pierce to hurt you."

 _Now he's going to get what he deserves._ He wants to say but doesn't say it out loud.

Chloe grips tighter but remains quiet that it made him uneasy. He wasn't gonna push his luck. He wonders, though, why she's so angry right now.

* * *

Detective Decker is thankful that Lux has a back entrance that only the owner has access to. And her, of course, being the partner of said owner, was given the same privileges or maybe more.

She presses on the Penthouse button rather forcefully after entering the code Lucifer provided. As soon as they reach the penthouse, she points to the shower and for some reason, he doesn't question, because he badly wanted to get rid of the filth after everything.

The club owner comes out a good twenty minutes later, in his silk robes. He eyes the Detective cautiously and makes his way to his walk-in closet.

Another five minutes and he's back in the living room where Chloe awaits patiently, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Lucifer shakes his partner out of her reverie by offering her a glass of whiskey. She accepts and downs it in one go.

"What's on your mind, Detective?" The devil asks as he sits across her, taking a delicate sip of his top-shelf drink. She takes her glass again and gestures for him to fill it up the rim, which he does. "Shall we answer the most obvious inquiry? How did I survive or something similar?"

The woman finishes her drink once more and finally puts her glass down on the center table.

"You were dead -" He doesn't let Chloe finish and responds.

"I was. I went back to Hell. Resumed my duties. But then my little sister decides to rain on my parade, tells me of how you're in danger and all that. Of course, I'll come running. Only for you."

She doesn't have any words for it. She couldn't even wrap her head around the truth.

"They all said you wanted to keep me safe."

"Yes. Which is why I bowed out, Detective. I wasn't thrilled to watch on the sidelines while that idiot made his moves on you, but I respect you. I didn't mean to relinquish my presence here on the mortal plane by 'dying'. I would've stayed as long as you'll have me. Wasn't informed about that ham-hands' plan to use you." The devil grits his teeth, "It's my fault, really. I apologize."

"You're an asshole."

"I know. I'm deeply sorry."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you're worth it."

She rises from her seat and kisses him fully on his lips. He's too shocked to respond but eventually gives in.

"You have no idea how important you are to me. But because I don't deserve you, I'd rather see you off, as long as you're happy." He tells her when they parted for breath.

"That's not for you to decide," Chloe replies as they touched foreheads. "Don't ever leave me again."

"If that's what you desire." He goes to kiss her once more but she falls unconscious.

Lucifer laughs heartily and then proceeds to carry her to bed. It's probably the longest forty eight hours of her life. Explanations can wait.

* * *

Mazikeen removes the chain from the steel contraption to get a glimpse of the first murderer. She opens the coffin and sees him bound by makeshift shackles that looked like they were melded on to his skin. She's slightly impressed by her former master's handiwork.

Cain wakes up just in time before Maze had the chance to seal the coffin.

"Wait!"

"What?" She tilts her head to the side, bored.

"I can help you go back to Hell." He tells her desperately.

"Uh huh. I don't think so, buddy. Lucifer sends his regards."

The demon smirks as she closes the top and secures the chains. Pierce's screams were muffled beneath the enclosure as it slowly descends into the depths of the ocean. He thinks roaming the Earth for all eternity is worse, but compared to not being able to, at all, a nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Wow. It took me 3 months to revisit this. Sorry! Real life and work and lack of ideas. Hope I was able to wrap this up neatly. Thank you for reading!


End file.
